


[Тексты R-NC17] Белый жемчуг, черный атлас

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom, Titanic: Blood and Steel (TV)
Genre: F/F, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Китти Берлингтон казалась очаровательной.На третий день бесконечной линии горизонта и однообразных пейзажей и не такое покажется.
Relationships: Joanna Yaegar/Kitty Carlton
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[Тексты R-NC17] Белый жемчуг, черный атлас

Китти Берлингтон казалась очаровательной.

На третий день бесконечной линии горизонта и однообразных пейзажей и не такое покажется.

Субботним вечером в «Кафе Паризьен» было немноголюдно и прохладно. После ужина подавали кофе, коньяк и лимонный шартрез. Греховное зелье, что и говорить. Оркестр наигрывал что-то легкомысленное, призванное развеять тоску по твердой земле и невыносимую скуку.

Кривя губы о лаковый мундштук, Джоанна возмущалась вольным поведением внезапной союзницы, но, разумеется, про себя. Вслух же позволяла себе только открыто иронизировать. Чем гарантированно выводила мисс Берлингтон из себя.

Что было само по себе великолепно — поскольку непостоянный Мюэр, кажется, был забыт. Что ж, Джоанна с радостью бы позволила Китти себя загрызть, только бы «мисс Великая Актриса» бросила так затравленно озираться при виде бывшего жениха. Все равно бы не загрызла, даже не поцарапала бы: Джоанна была в своих силах более чем уверена.

Ужин не был таким уж светским, тем более, что обе персоны нон-грата расположились подальше от любопытных глаз. Да и никому особенно не было до них дела: вечер располагал к неутомительным развлечениям: в салоне открыли небольшой тур быстрых вальсов.

Китти осторожно поправила жемчужную подвеску в несколько слишком вычурной оправе. Какой смысл был надевать на себя эти побрякушки, если весь вечер в благосклонных зрителях будет кадка с пальмой, а в неблагосклонных — Джоанна Егер?

— Леди Кэтрин, танец? — Их уединение оказалось нарушено краснеющим юношей, одним из стайки молодых джентльменов, видимо, слишком юных для бренди и приличных барышень.

Ну что же вы медлите, мисс гордячка? Ступайте, завоевывайте эту сцену...

Что ж, танцует Китти Берлингтон восхитительно. Дрогнули тонкие запястья, в тихом звоне браслетов утонула улыбка: только уголками.

Джоанна облизнулась. Превосходно.

Темный дымчатый шелк — слишком открытое декольте, все в этой девице — слишком... Однако, одернула себя Джоанна, брюзжание есть признак неуклонно надвигающейся старости. Белоснежные перчатки Китти, слишком короткие для вечерних и слишком вызывающе украшенные для повседневных, дивно подчеркивали нежную кожу, слегка переливаясь сатином на запястьях.

Чудесное зрелище.

Китти наслаждается собой, откровенно располагая преимуществом — свободой, чего не могли позволить себе «настоящие леди». Иногда Джоанну посещала мимолетная мысль, что, возможно, Кэтрин Карлтон — нынче Берлингтон, — жалеет, что покинула их тошнотворно правильные ряды.

Теперь она пользуется вниманием, привлекая его не только кукольно-наивной мордашкой, но и репутацией. Иногда легкая испорченность может придать шарм. А еще Китти может выбирать, кого одаривать благосклонностью. И это было... забавно, если учесть, какой холодный прием Китти Берлингтон устроила этому... Максу, кажется. А ведь он мог бы составить ей неплохую протекцию.

На Бродвее.

Джоанна Егер вложила в мундштук еще одну сигарету.  
Оркестр заиграл финал, и Китти, присев в благодарном реверансе, покинула своего кавалера. Слишком, надо сказать, неискушенного для такой особы.

— Вы метите высоко.

— О! Чем же я себя выдала?

— Боюсь, Джек Тейер еще слишком юн. А вы — не лучший выбор няньки.

Китти расхохоталась и пригубила свой шартрез.

— Придержите язык, мисс Егер.

— Забавно, что вы просите об этом у журналистки, мисс Берлингтон.

***

Каюта Джоанны, выстуженная и темная, казалась очень спартанской и скромной. Электрокамин не зажигали. Тусклый свет настенного светильника делал все вокруг мрачным, тени — слишком резкими.

— Я вас уверяю, мне ничего больше не нужно. Эти каюты, хоть они сейчас и первого класса, могут легко трансформироваться.

Но Китти по-прежнему не было дела до «Титаника» и его красот или удобства.

Она пожала плечами и повернулась к Джоанне спиной, вернее, локтями.

— Помогите же.

— Наймите себе горничную. — Джоанна, несмотря на холод, приоткрыла иллюминатор и достала тонкую дамскую папиросу.

Фыркнув, Китти изогнулась в талии и изящно расстегнула пуговицу-жемчужину над локтем. Затем — точно так же — левой рукой на правой перчатке. Джоанна украдкой опустила взгляд на собственные, затянутые в обыкновенный черный атлас пальцы. Опять этот взгляд — через плечо, свысока-оценивающе.

Потом отвернулась, склонив голову, наощупь находя вторые по порядку пуговицы, не торопясь — будто лаская — округлые камни. Две дюжины некрупных бусин. Джоанна почувствовала, как беспричинно начинает краснеть.

Без какого-либо повода.

Лимонный шартрез, проклятие.

Лайковые перчатки, идеально охватывающие соблазнительные запястья и тонкие пальцы.

Китти Берлингтон в туманно-сером шелке.

Остатки пудры взмывают в воздухе, левая перчатка с глухим стуком застежек падает на красно-белый ковер каюты. Одновременно Джоанна подается вперед, не сводя взгляда с мисс Гордячки, будто гипнотизируя добычу; удивленный вздох срывается с губ Китти.

Возмущенной струной поет темно-серый шелк, взмывают к потолку оборки нижней юбки.

Джоанна находит, что черный атлас её перчаток тоже неплохо подходит к оттенку кожи мисс Берлингтон. Особенно к ложбинке меж ключиц. И к пульсирующей акварельной синеве вен под скулой, божественно вылепленной, будто созданной для зависти.

Еще один короткий вдох-выдох, возможно — протестующий.

Рука Джоанны, в черной, безупречной — ни морщинки, — перчатке оказывается между бедер Китти.

Безошибочно — она ждала этого. Обе ждали.

Возможно, слишком долго.

Палец Джоанны, обведя небольшую петлю вокруг упругого бугорка, двинулся внутрь, глубже, в теплую, ждущую, трепещущую влажность.

А вот сейчас дыхание перехватило. Китти закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не закричать.

У мисс Китти острые зубки. И губы вкуса лимонного шартреза.

Она ненасытна и не желает прекращать: где-то на краю сознания брезжил — и угасал — отблеск здравого смысла.

Кто из них дернул за шнур выключателя осталось неясным, потому что буквально секунду спустя обе оказались на полу: Китти — оступившись, Джоанна — запутавшись в собственном платье.

Гребень выскользнул из пышного узла прически, и волосы Китти рассыпались по плечам. У Мисс Гордячки поистине непреодолимый талант что-нибудь завоевывать.

Кого-нибудь.

Пути назад нет.

Глаза Китти полыхали совершенно кошачьим желанием, потянувшись, она быстрым, неуловимым движением оказалась как раз так, чтобы безымянный и указательный пальцы Джоанны безупречно поместились между бархатистых — даже сквозь намокшую ткань перчаток — горячих складок.

Пульсирующая желанием, Китти крепко обхватила пальцы Джоанны — в кольцо. Теперь это было одно сердцебиение на двоих, слишком громкое, оглушающее, шепот или шелк — не разобрать. Только шум прилива, горячей крови в ушах.

Она не успевает. Джоанна слишком поздно понимает, что не увернулась, — и теперь Китти впилась зубами в плечо, прямо в основании шеи, и Джоанна сама едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать, от боли и сумасшедшего желания. Она зажмуривается крепко, до боли, до пляшущих перед глазами цветных огоньков.

Китти наконец отрывается от нее. В улыбке — ни капли смущения.

Бесстыдница.

Это может быть интересно, мисс Берлингтон.

Руки Джоанны вновь оказываются на бедрах Китти, и та, кажется, счастлива.

Пока не наступит утро.

***

Арктический холод не оставил шансов прогуливающимся после завтрака пассажирам: все стремились как можно скорее покинуть променады.

Кутаясь в плотную накидку, Китти молча провожала взглядом облака, скрывающиеся за горизонтом. Было еще серо и сумрачно, хмурое небо низко нависло над волнами.

— Не откажете в удовольствии поужинать сегодня со мной? — Джоанна улыбалась — невиданное явление в этом изматывающе-скучном путешествии.

Китти кивнула, все еще глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — будто между прочим уронила она.

— Торжественный ужин. Толпа разодетых в пух и прах леди и джентльменов, — поддержала её Джоанна.

— Лимонный шартрез, дорогая, — интимным шепотом сообщила Китти. — Вы зайдете ко мне до ужина? Хочу вас попросить помочь мне с перчатками.


End file.
